Bakugou Needs A Girlfriend
by Shipping Fueler
Summary: A new girl has arrived at UA and has been placed in Class 1-A. Her first impression shows she is a force to reckon with. Her past is mysterious and hard to figure out and her Quirk is a unique one. One of the least-likely of students decides to take an interest in her. Will he find out her past, come at a dead end? There is romantic content but it's mild so read as desired.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers. Now, this is the first fanfic that I made up while on the bus to my high school. Bakugou just needs that one person to calm him down thoroughly or just stand up to him with a lasting effect. For those gay shippers out there, I'm sorry but I think that pairing Midoriya and Bakugou just doesn't work and the same to Uraraka x Bakugou shippers. Anyway, formalities out of the way, please enjoy it! **

**_P.S I just started Season 4 so no spoilers in the review, please!_**

* * *

**Midoriya**

That day when I was going to class from my dormitory with my classmates, I thought it would be a regular day like no other. It had started as usual with me coming out of my room and having breakfast with everyone then walking to class together, just enjoying each other's company. Walking through the abnormally large door, for those with mutated quirks like Shoji, I knew it wasn't normal when I noticed that the door was ajar and someone I had never seen before was in the classroom, so this was a strange change of pace.

For some reason, the new student had sat in Kachaan's seat. She had her legs crossed beneath the table and had headphones on, no doubt listening to music, metal. I could hear the heavy bass guitar and loud vocals a meter away. _She and Jiro would've been good friends. _I remember thinking to myself. Her tie, skirt, and shirt were not neatly worn, but they weren't completely messy either. She had hazel eyes with small gold specks in them, glittering like the ore. Her hair was midnight black with red tips like they'd been dipped in dried blood, arranged in an unkempt way. It ran down to her waist like Yaoyorozu's, making me wonder if it was hard to manage.

I had stopped at the door, staring at this new looking student with everyone around me wondering why I had stopped halfway through the doorframe. "Deku? What's happened?" Urararaka asked from beside me. "You're in your deep thinking stage again." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at 1-A. "I think we have a new student in the class." I addressed them. Iida spoke seriously suddenly. "Yaoyorozu and I knew nothing about this Midoriya if that's what you're implying." Every one started murmuring suspiciously, when Kachaan set off his explosions, scaring half the class. "A new student isn't something to stand outside discussing! Move over!" He pushed through like a tidal wave and walked to claim his seat. When he noticed the new student was in it he started trembling in anger so much that I thought he was going to explode like his Quirk.

Suddenly he slapped his hand on her (sorry his) desk and snapped at her. "Who are you and why are you in my seat, extra?" When she looked up, her face looked like she regarded him as something that annoyed him. I was surprised at her calm against one of the most aggressive first-year students. Taking off her headphones, that Jiro had just noticed were playing heavy metal, she stared dead into his eyes. "What do you mean your seat? There's nothing here that means it's yours." Eyes widened around the class. At this rate, even Kirishima couldn't do anything to calm Kachaan down. Sitting right behind this new girl, I could see the look of pure hatred in Kachaan's crimson eyes. He looked impressed but mostly angry. "Get. Out. Of. My. SEAT!" He shouted, the explosions threatening to be let loose. She stood up and smoothed down her skirt but didn't move. Eye-level with Kachaan she gently said, "No."

Then she smirked. "Take a seat Bakugou. Mr. Aizawa is behind you." She sat down as his quirk disappeared with Aizawa staring straight at him. "Sit in Aoyama's seat, Bakugou. He is on a trip to France so I'm sure he won't mind. Hurry up, because I want to start the day." Kachaan knew he was beaten. He sat in Aoyama's seat reluctantly shooting death glares at the girl in his seat, who was completely ignoring him and the rest of the class who were staring at her in disbelief. I was as equally shocked as they were. NO one had ever stood up to Kachaan like that before. Mr. Aizawa took his place at the lectern and addressed the class, sternly.

"After the events of this morning, I expect no more fights. Before we begin the day, I doubt our guest has formally introduced herself." Taking this as an opening, she stood and faced the class still dumbstruck.

"My name is Riku Nozomi. I hope that we can be good friends, some more than others." Riku really knew how to address a crowd...

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know it might be short, but I'll work on this in the future. Leave a review so I can improve my writing. Go beyond, right? PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, back at it again, here's Chapter 2! I already have Chapters 3 and 4 ready, so the wait won't be as long. A lot of effort went into this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Roll the reading tape!**

* * *

* * *

**_Bakugou_**

As Mr. Aizawa droned on with the daily schedule, I couldn't process what had just happened. That bastard Nozomi really pissed me off. She didn't have to call me an enemy so quickly. We could've been friends. I wouldn't have protested because she was the hottest girl I had ever met, but now her name was on my 'To Kill' list. Her smug face, her 'I don't give a shit' attitude, and not to mention she stood me up in front of the class. She had all the characteristics and was almost as bad as Deku. My face grew hot with rage as I sat in Flashy French Lazer's seat. One part of my head thought she had a lot of courage to stand up to the famous Bakugou, winning the sports festival, captured in an ambush, persuaded to join the League of Villains but not convinced, and involved in the incident that almost killed fucking All Might. I admired her nerve but I desperately wanted to fight her properly, and see if she could run more than her shitty mouth, but Mr. Aizawa was probably going to keep a very close eye on the both of us. Ready to erase our Quirks no doubt. Suddenly, it hit me. She hadn't shown her damn Quirk. It was either really weak or very powerful. Damn it! Why was I thinking like that damn nerd, Deku?!? Mr. Aizawa's voice squeezed through my thoughts.

"Today, we will be playing capture the flag. Despite being a game, it's meant to improve your strategies and battle tactics. The teams are red and blue, to keep it simple. Your team placement has already been decided. We will be meeting at the USJ in about an hour, after planning. These are your teams so listen carefully,"

My mouth stretched into a cocky grin. It was the perfect thing to start the day with. Now all I had to do was drive her into a corner and see how she'd react provided we were on different teams. Mr. Aizawa started to read out the names. I anxiously leaned forward as he went through the list.

"The Blue Team consits of: Ojiro, Hagukare, Nozomi, Asui, Shoji, Sero, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya and Uraraka."

I saw them all look at each other happily and confidently. I couldn't wait to break that confidence especially Nozomi's, noticing that the rest of the class was whispering happily.

"So then that means that the rest of you are Team Red. Just in case, you are Kirishima, Ashido, Iida, Bakugou, Satou, Mineta, Tokoyami, Kaminari, Jirou, and Kouda. As I said, you'll get an hour to plan wherever you want in the school and then we meet at the USJ. Dismissed."

Mr. Aizawa watched carefully, as Class 1-A streamed out of the classroom with their respective teams into the hallway. I caught Nozomi's bored eyes in the crowd and slammed my fist and palm together. A small spark fizzled out between them.

'You're going down, bastard.' I mouthed, grinning.

**_Nozomi_**

Bakugou had me pinned down on his enemy list, as expected. _Should I have picked a fight with him?_ I thought to myself.

_Someone had to. He was acting like the boss of 1-A like he owned the classroom. Even at the sports festival. He pledged to win. He turned down the League of Villains, so he could become a hero. Doesn't act like one, that's for sure._

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize that Midoriya had started walking beside me.

"You're Nozomi, right?" he asked, making me jump.

He was so quiet in the busy hallway, I hadn't even heard his footsteps. I recognized him from the sports festival, the Hosu accident, and the Chisaki incident. Midoriya had the trademark curly, green hair and freckles spread across his cheeks. His tie was done up really badly but it fit him somehow. Walking next to him, keeping his pace was Uraraka. I recognized her too. One of the only girls to stand up to Bakugou, again in the sports festival and helped with the Chisaki incident as well. Her brunette hair bobbed up and down, as she waved happily to me, her mouth in a friendly smile. Her uniform was almost perfectly done. Maybe she should have taught Midoriya how to properly do his tie. I smiled at both of them.

"Yeah, that's me." Midoriya smiled back with Uraraka.

"You stood up to Kachaan. That was very brave of you." Midoriya mentioned.

"Uraraka did too at the sports festival. I could see he was stunned to see her battle him so passionately."

She started to blush as he looked at her, blushing too. These two are perfect for each other I thought. Suddenly, a girl with a pink complexion ran past bumping them into each other, cheek to cheek.

"Sorry guys!" she called out, winking at me.

I smiled at her, recognizing she was Ashido. She seemed to think they were perfect for each other as well. I watched them fumble over each other, muttering they were sorry, their faces both red from blushing. I laughed quietly to myself.

"We should probably catch up with Yao-momo," Midoriya muttered.

"I agree with Deku," replied Uraraka.

"Alright then let's go."

Uraraka power-walked ahead, but Midoriya pulled me back. His eyes were serious.

"Be careful though, Nozomi. You don't want Kachaan as your enemy. Take it from me." He let go and jogged up to Uraraka.

_That makes two of us._ I thought.

* * *

Thank god, that's done now. That's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it! I know not much stuff happened, but trust me, it's worth it...

Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Onward to Chapter 3! Thank you guys so much for the support, because without you I wouldn't want to write more chapters! Enough sugar, more reading!**

* * *

**_Midoriya_**

Uraraka, Nozomi and I were sitting in the cafeteria with the rest of Team Blue and our Captain Yao-momo. She sat at the head of the table, looking all fancy and when she couldn't get our attention, she slammed down a map on the table. Everyone but Nozomi jumped.

"We need to discuss battle strategy," she said sternly. "So I need to put you in your strength area so we can capture Team Red's flag and defend ours."

Her straight mouth stretched into a grin. She leaned towards Todoroki, sitting to her left, and barely whispered,

"How am I doing?" He leaned back and said, "Not bad."

Yao-momo giggled then focused back on the team.

"Okay, I decided to place the flag in the Mountain Zone, considering most of our Quirks are accustomed to fit that area. Now, who wants to go on offense? I think it should be, Todoroki, Nozomi and I."

Nozomi stiffened beside me. I don't think she was used to the attention. I saw what Yao-momo was trying to do though. She and Todoroki both had powerful Quirks and she wanted to test out Nozomi's since we hadn't seen her use it. They would go on offense while the rest of us would go on defense.Nozomi raised her hand slowly.

"I'm sorry, Yaoyorozu," The first time one of us said it correctly, "but I'm not comfortable with the offense."

Yao-momo sank in posture a little bit, clearly a little sad. I hesitated and the held up my hand.

"I'll go instead." Yao-momo stared at me and then clapped happily."It's decided then! Midoriya, Todoroki and I will be on offense! Which means the rest of you will be on defense."

Nozomi sighed with relief and caught my eye. I winked at her. I was sure she had a good reason for hiding her Quirk. Uraraka tugged me down as Yao-momo continued.

"There are seven left, so teams of two will take the wings and center, while the last person will defend the flag. Tsu, Uraraka, you work well together, so you will be at the Centre."

She circled a piece of the map as they high-fived each other. "Ojiro, Hagukare, you will be on Wing A, since you know each other very well."

They smiled at each other and another circle was drawn.

"Then Shoji and Sero, you guys will be on Wing B. I wonder how tape and limbs will go well together."

She smiled at them and held up the map.

"So then that leaves Nozomi at the flag. This our battle plan. If anything goes wrong, just improvise. Now get your hero suits, because we need to go to the USJ and win! Dismissed!"

Everyone left the table as Yao-momo squealed quietly in delight, making Todoroki smile at her affectionately. Team Blue ran to the change room. I saw Nozomi shrink behind us a little as we collected our equipment and changed. Once I had fitted my arm and leg braces, I saw Nozomi, out too, looking nervous. She was wearing an off-shoulder top with a fishnet like-mesh on her chest, stopping right over her breasts. The sleeves went down to her wrists, even though they were off-shoulder. There was a cut-out hole in the back of it. Nozomi also had ripped, black leggings on and to top it all off, she had black knee-length boots. She looked very goth, to say the least. I jogged up to her.

"Hey, Nozomi, why do you have a hole in the back of your top?"

She tugged at her sleeves uncomfortably.

"It's supposed to fit my Quirk because my body changes quite quickly when I activate it."

She looked down. Nozomi was trying to be as vague as she could. She wanted to keep her Quirk hidden from prying eyes. This game was going to be interesting.

**_Nozomi_**

Everyone wanted to know what my Quirk was. Bakugou and Midoriya mostly. I just didn't want to release it. It was a reminder of my worst memories, bring sadness and destruction in its wake. Once I let it free there was no stopping it. On the bus to the USJ, the class was divided, Team Red and Team Blue. Bakugou was giving me the stink eye the entire time. Sometimes I heard my name in a conversation between two students, mostly from Team Red, but would ignore it. Eventually, I started thinking. I was the wild card of Team Blue because no one knew my Quirk, not even Team Blue themselves. Whatever I did would ensure our victory or defeat. Everyone's attention was on me.While in my thinking process, I didn't notice Midoriya and Uraraka come to sit with me until Uraraka waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked and saw her smiling face and Midoriya sitting next to her. I smiled back, but faltered, probably looking depressed because Uraraka then asked,

"Is something wrong Nozomi?" I waved her away.

"No, it's fine. I'll tell you if something's wrong." Uraraka nodded gladly. "You look so much like Deku when you're thinking."

I laughed as he blushed at her. We enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the ride to the USJ. They let me use their informal names as well, Ochaco and Deku. I learned some new things about my new friends. About how she had stopped him from tripping in front of the school, how Deku had saved her in the entrance test and how they'd been through almost everything together from the very beginning. I just couldn't help but think to ask Deku why he hadn't asked Uraraka out on a date. They were just so perfect for each other. Anyway, as quickly as they had started talking to me, it was over. We had arrived at the USJ.

It was time to put our plan in action. With helpful tips from Yaoyorozu, we arrived at our stations, ready to win and call victory ours. Saying bye and good luck to my new friends, I anxiously paced around the blue flag, nervous to start the game. Bakugou, or Kachaan as Deku had said, was not going to be merciful. Yaoyorozu called everyone together to discuss the plan again, no matter how much we protested. Once the siren rang, everyone wished each other good Iuck and split up, going to their respective areas. I stood guard at the flag, which was on the highest rock platform, and directly behind me was the concrete wall. There were limited ways to get past the defence. I put my trust in the team, knowing they were capable of defending our side and winning the game. I saw the war happening between the two teams below me, flashes of red and blue, clashing together. Tsu and Uraraka were handling it well bringing the fliers to the ground, binding them with Sero's borrowed tape, and making the non-fliers float. Shoji and Sero were unstoppable with many ears and eyes on their surroundings,predicting moves and immobolising them, but it was only Ojiro and Hagukare having trouble. Ojiro managed to knock attackers unconscious but Hagukare couldn't hold all of them back. One of them slipped past and just as expected, explosions started climbing up the mountain. I stopped pacing, dug the flag further into the rock and faced Bakugou as he landed in front of me, smiling that cocky smile of his, his gauntlets clicking, the sound of activation.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews. I'm open to suggestions and criticism. Hope you enjoyed it!****Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not uploading in a while. With the corona virus and adjusting to studies, not to mention exceeding assignments, it is slightly harder to write. I've been wanting to release this chapter for quite a while now because it gives us a little more insight about our friend Nozomi. So, without further ado, here comes Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Fifteen Minutes Ago:**

**Midoriya**

The siren to start blared throughout the stadium, signalling the start of the game. I ran with Todoroki and Yao-momo, filled with energy. Todoroki slid on his ice and Yao-momo had created jet-powered roller skates. I wondered how difficult this game was going to get. Especially for Nozomi. She wanted to keep her Quirk hidden, but that was going to be hard, being put on the flag. Todoroki slid a little closer to me. "Midoriya, are you okay?" I looked at him and plastered a smile on my face. "Yeah, just a bit worried."

"About Nozomi?"

"No! Well yes- I mean, well- she'll be fine," I said stumbling over my words. "Besides, we can win this! Knowing Kachaan, he would've insisted to be put in the offence, and then Iida would've added lots of help for him, so we are going to get a pretty big blow. Our defence can handle it though. That's why we put them there."

Todoroki nodded in agreement.

"You'd better keep your head in the game though. Team Red's flag is our target, no matter what."

"Trust me, I will Todoroki."

We reached Central Plaza and looked around. It was very quiet. Too quiet. Team Red's flag was in the Flood Zone. It was a little strange because only some of their Quirks could make it over water. I hesitated, then took a step. Yao-momo and Todoroki followed, steeping cautiously as well. Suddenly I saw movement around us. "It's an ambush!" I shouted but it was too late. They bound us quickly and before I knew it, we were surrounded and captured. Kirishima stepped forward.

"I'm sorry guys, but this is so we can call victory ours. Lucky for us, you can't move."

The only thing they forgot about was Todoroki's god-like Quirk.

* * *

**Bakugou**

We faced each other, the sound of battle behind us. My gauntlets were on her, ready to fire at any time. I could blow me to damn bits by pulling a single trigger, not that I really wanted to. She lowered her hands that were held up in surrender. Nozomi opened her mouth to speak but I readjusted my aim, and practically spat, "Don't even think about it, bitch. This wouldn't have happened it you hadn't fucking smack-talked me."

She laughed despite her situation. God, she was pretty when she laughed.

"So that's what this about. Getting pushed off your podium by a couple of little words."

She took a step closer making my aim go to her chest, and making my heart beat faster. "I thought the high and mighty Bakugou was better than that."

I glared at her. "Enough shitty talk! Let's fight this out with our Quirks!"

Nozomi widened her eyes in genuine surprise. "Trust me, you do not want to do that." This time I stepped closer.

"Then why did I even fucking suggest it?"

I could get a closer look from this angle. Her outfit was just perfect for her personality. It was even cooler than the other ones. She looked hot no matter what she wore. I bet that she was in the same running as Yaoyorozu herself! I mentally slapped myself again. I hated this girl, even if she was hot.

"Are you sure about this, Bakugou?"

"Yes! Just get on with it already, damn it!" My palms set off explosions, not even making her flinch. Nozomi sighed and fell to her knees on the floor.

"Akayashi," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Suddenly she threw her head back and screamed in pain. The fact that no one came to see what had happened pissed me off. I watched in horrified curiosity, as Nozomi sprouted horns, ebony black and as hard as wood. Her nails grew into claws and she sprouted decently-sized wings, that looked like they'd been rolled in hot tar. She became taller in front of my eyes. I thought Nozomi couldn't have been more hot before but she kept splitting that expectation into two. Her screams suddenly stopped. She stood up again, almost a completely different person. Nozomi the demon stretched, like she had been sitting in a cramped position.

"Wow that feels so much better," she stretched and I noticed her voice sounded older. What really pissed me off was she wasn't regarding me at all. I scowled.

"6 years sitting inside that pathetic girl's mind and soul does a number on your body." Just then I realised this wasn't Nozomi. This was a demon living inside of her.

"Hey! I want to blast you bitch!" I shouted catching the demon's attention.

"Oh, yeah! I remember you! You're that hot Bakugou guy." She pointed at my confused face. "Nozomi - I mean Mistress likes you a lot but she wanted me to defeat you and stop you from getting this flag." The demon pointed behind her. "Honestly I can do better than that. I bet I could get the other team's flag too."

I stood in a defensive stance. "Not if I can help it." The demon rolled her eyes. "Boys these days, ugh. I can't see why Mistress likes you at all."

She snarled and leaped at me as I dodged, spinning around and throwing explosions at her. When the smoke disappeared, she was gone. I spun around as she threw a punch to my face, too fast, my nose starting to bleed. I lay on all fours as she landed beside me. "Is that all you've got, Bakugou?"

I growled at her and reached to pull my gauntlet's trigger but she grabbed me and pinned me down, my hands behind my back.

"I have to say, I'm a little depressed. I thought you would stand your ground more." The siren whistled throughout the USJ as the demon released me and stood her hands behind her head.

"Blue Team WINS!" screamed Present Mic in that annoying voice of his. Then the demon bitch spoke again. "I hope I can fight you again next time, Bakugou. You are really cute."

The demon said to me, blowing a kiss. The demonic features disappeared and Nozomi stood in her place, dazed. She clutched her head in pain, looked at me and then fainted, falling into my suddenly outstretched arms.

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 4 is done! I'll try my absolute best to post these chapters on time more. Might I say, I've even started a fanfic on a certain villain... Keep an eye out for that in the very near future!**

**Go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
